


Fic idea

by Miray



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray
Summary: Marvel Universe Fic idea
Kudos: 1





	Fic idea

Tony Stark -centric  
The story begins with Afghanistan but with a small change. Ho Yinsen was a mutant. This is a small but very significant change. Tony finds out about the mutant community and their problems. When Ho Yinsen dies, Tony feels obliged not only to stop terrorists but also to fight for the rights of mutants.  
How will the appearance of X-men change Tony's life?


End file.
